Elaraz, The Power Of The Stone
by schaapje424
Summary: A film script based on the plot of LotR. When Eleonore inherits a necklace from her grandmother, she receives with it a great danger. Will she be able to keep the necklace and finally use it? And who actually is Falthorn, a man they meet at the road? Sorry for this story still being in Dutch, I will soon translate it to english.
1. Chapter 1

ELAZAR

The power of the stone

Screenplay by:

Rikke de Waard

FADE IN

SUPER: ELAZAR

SUPER: The Power Of The Stone

BLACK CONTINUES: Zingen in een vreemde taal

EXT. ELAZAR - DAG

IMAGE: een groen, vrolijk landschap, er staan huizen en er lopen mensen. We zoomen in op één huis. ELEONORE gaat naar binnen.

INT. HUIS VAN ELEONORE KEUKEN - DAG

Eleonore zit huilend aan een tafel. Haar MOEDER zit tegenover haar en heeft zojuist verteld dat haar grootmoeder is overleden.

MOEDER

Het was heel rustig. Ze heeft geen pijn geleden, Eleonore.

MOEDER

Weet je wat? Laten we morgen iets leuks doen.

ELEONORE

Maar ik hield zoveel van grootmoeder, mama. Weet je nog dat ik vroeger haar altijd bezoek bracht en dan bloemen plukte? Ik heb haar verwaarloosd juist toen ze het gezelschap het meeste nodig had.

MOEDER

Je moet jezelf de schuld niet geven, Elly.

ELEONORE

OK dan. Zullen we een wandeling maken en picknicken? Het is lang geleden dat we dat deden.

IMAGE: Eleonore glimlacht terwijl ze haar moeder aankijkt. Dan lopen ze naar elkaar toe en knuffelen.

IMAGE: Een verzegelde, oud uitziende envelop ligt op de houten tafel.

MOEDER

Ze heeft je iets nagelaten. Haar meest bijzondere bezit is nu van jou.

IMAGE: Eleonore kijkt op. Er staat verbazing op haar gezicht.

ELEONORE

Wat dan? Waarom aan mij en niet aan jou?

IMAGE: Terwijl de moeder een ketting uit de envelop haalt spreekt ze. Ze ziet er ongelukkig uit en onwillig om de ketting over te dragen.

MOEDER (CONT'ND)

Dit is het. Deze ketting is een eeuwenoud familiebezit. Hij gaat altijd van grootmoeder op de oudste van de jongste generatie over. Dat ben jij. Snap je? Daarom krijg ik hem niet. Alsjeblieft.

IMAGE: Hierbij hangt de moeder de ketting om de hals van Eleonore. Meteen staat de moeder op en loopt weg om de jaloezie in haar ogen niet te hoeven laten zien. Eleonore kijkt haar moeder na en zucht even. Dan slaat ze haar ogen neer.

FADE TO BLACK

EXT. ELAZAR - LAAT IN DE MIDDAG

FADE UP: Het is een paar jaar later en Eleonore loopt huppelend de deur uit. Ze loopt langs een veld vol bloemen en ze plukt er een paar. Dan loopt ze langs een graf en daar legt ze de bloemen neer.

IMAGE: Het graf van een paar jaar oud met de tekst:

HIER RUST ELLIE DREVALEV,

1253-1374 T.

_Egidius, waer bestu bleven?_

_Mi lanct na di, gheselle mijn._

_Du coors die doot, du liets mi tleven._

_Dat was gheselscap goet ende fijn,_

_Het sceen teen moeste ghestorven sijn._

IMAGE: Eleonore loopt weer terug langs het veld en plukt nog een paar bloemen.

FADE TO BLACK

FADE UP: Eleonore loopt het huis weer in.

INT. HUIS VAN ELEONORE KEUKEN - LAAT IN DE MIDDAG

IMAGE: Eleonore zet neuriënd de bloemen in een vaas. Als ze zich voorover buigt is de hanger van de ketting eventjes zichtbaar. Eleonore loopt een trap op. Ze roept een kamer binnen.

ELEONORE

Hallo mama! Ik ga nog even naar buiten!

MOEDER

Goed van je! We gaan zo eten, dus ga niet ver.

ELEONORE

Ik heb met Mary en Rose afgesproken, maar ik beloof terug te zijn voor het ondergaan van de zon.

MOEDER

Doe voorzichtig, mijn Eleonore, er gaan sinds kort geruchten rond van rare mensen op de weg. Of wat het ook zijn.

ELEONORE

Het is goed, mama, ik zal voorzichtig zijn

Image: Eleonore trekt een mantel aan en gaat naar buiten. De deur valt dicht.

FADE TO BLACK

EXT. EEN BOS IN ELAZAR - ZONSONDERGANG

FADE UP: Er klinkt gelach en MARY en ROSE komen in beeld. Ze spelen een balspel met Eleonore.

MARY

Oh laten we naar de grens gaan! Er gebeurd daar altijd wel wat en het is zo saai hier.

ROSE

Jaaaa! Ik stem voor!

ELEONORE

Ik vind het heel leuk, maar ik moet zo langzaamaan naar huis gaan. De zon is al bijna onder en ik had beloofd voor de zonsondergang thuis te zijn.

MARY

Prima! Tot morgen!

IMAGE: Mary geeft Eleonore een knuffel en Eleonore loopt door de bomen weg. Eleonore draait zich nog één keer om.

ELEONORE

Doe alsjeblieft voorzichtig, Mary, Rose. Mijn moeder zegt dat er vreemde mensen op de weg ronddwalen.

ROSE

Dat komt wel goed joh! Waarschijnlijk alleen maar geklets.

ELEONORE

(bezorgd)

Toch… Tot morgen dan!

IMAGE: De meisjes kijken Eleonore na en rennen dan lachend verder het bos in. Op een gegeven moment komen ze bij een hek. ROB, 52, staat gewapend bij het hek. Hij is wachter bij de poort.

EXT. POORT VAN ELAZAR - ZONSONDERGANG

ROB

Jullie weer?

IMAGE: Rob zucht overdreven en begint dan te lachen. Mary en Rose giechelen.

ROB

Ach, als jullie er zijn is mijn wacht ten minste niet zo saai.

MARY

Is er nog iets spannends gebeurd laatst?

ROB

Nou, nu je het zegt, er zijn de laatste tijd heel veel vreemden op weg. Ze komen niet allemaal hier, maar… doen jullie voorzichtig als jullie naar buiten gaan?

IMAGE: Rose en Mary kijken elkaar aan.

ROSE

Jij ook al?

ROB

En terecht! Ik zou niet willen dat jullie in gevaren verzeild zouden raken.

IMAGE: Er klinkt hoefgetrappel

ROB

En dat is precies wat ik bedoel. Gauw! Hierin!

IMAGE: Rose en Mary rennen naar het wachthuis.

INT. WACHTHUIS - NACHT

ROSE

(hardop)

Waarom denk je…

IMAGE: Mary slaat haar hand voor de mond van Rose.

MARY

Ssst!

MARY

(fluisterend)

Waarom denk je dat hij zo zenuwachtig is? Is er iets gebeurd ofzo?

ROSE

Dat zou best eens kunnen, maar ik denk eerder dat het zijn eigen wantrouwendheid is. Weet je nog die eerste keer? Hij had ons bijna neergestoken.

IMAGE: Mary giechelt

ROSE

We waren niet eens aan de verkeerde kant van de grens. *snork*

MARY

Ssssjt!

IMAGE: Het hoefgetrappel klinkt dichterbij en een paard hinnikt. MULOC, 36, gekleed in sombere kleren, rijdt naar de poort toe. Aan zijn riem hangt een zwaard en hij heeft een koker met pijlen op zijn rug. Een boog is niet te zien. De vreemdeling steekt zijn handen omhoog.

ROB

Halt! Wie zijt gij, die dit vredige land, Elazar, wil besmetten met wapens en hebzucht?

MULOC

Ik heb geen kwaad in de zin, wachter. Ik ben hier met een boodschap, en daar er de laatste tijd steeds vaker reizigers overvallen worden rijd ik liever gewapend weg.

ROB

En wie zegt dan dat ge niet de oorzaak bent van die... 'overvallen'?

IMAGE: Muloc zucht. Hij stijgt af en loopt naar het hek.

MULOC

Luister, ik ben moe en heb hier geen zin in. Ik wil alleen maar mijn boodschap afleveren en dan een warm maal naast een vuurtje met een pint bier. Ik ben van ver gekomen. Maar als je me niet door wilt laten, wat ik volledig begrijp, breng dan deze brief naar vrouwe Eleonore. Het is een… waarschuwing voor haar. Maar het zou beter zijn als ik haar in levende lijve kon zien.

IMAGE: Rob kijkt Muloc achterdochtig aan.

ROB

Het is goed. Kom binnen en warm uw handen aan het vuur hier in het huis.

MULOC

Nee, dank u. Ik heb haast.

Ik moet zo snel mogelijk naar vrouwe Eleonore.

IMAGE: Rob maakt het hek open en het hek kraakt als Muloc er doorheen loopt.

IMAGE: Als Muloc langs Mary en Rose loopt kijken ze elkaar aan.

ROSE

Een boodschap? Voor Eleonore?

IMAGE: Mary springt het huisje uit en rent naar de man, die juist weer opstijgt.

MARY

Je hebt een boodschap voor Eleonore?

MULOC

Ja, weet jij waar ze precies woont? Ik moet zo snel mogelijk naar haar toe.

IMAGE: Rob komt bezorgd aanlopen.

ROB V.O. (fluisterend)

Doen jullie voorzichtig? Ik vertrouw hem niet. Hij is meer dan hij zich voordoet, volgens mij.

IMAGE: Rose komt nu ook aanrennen.

ROSE

Wij brengen je wel.

MULOC

Dankjulliewel. Men noemt mij hier Muloc, trouwens.

MARY

Kom dan gauw!

IMAGE: Mary rent vooruit en Rose en Muloc volgen haar.


	2. Chapter 2

INT. HUIS VAN ELEONORE HAL - NACHT

MARY

El? Er is iemand voor je met een boodschap.

IMAGE: Eleonore komt een kamer uit lopen.

IMAGE: Mary staat hijgend in de gang en is rood. Er zitten vlekken op haar jurk van het rennen/vallen.

ELEONORE

Mary! Wat is er gebeurd?

MARY

Er is een boodschapper voor je van buiten Elazar.

ELEONORE

Vreemd, ik verwacht niemand…

MARY

Ik weet het niet, hij lijkt haast te hebben. Rob vertrouwde hem niet, dus ik zou voorzichtig zijn als ik jou was.

ELEONORE

Ik maak dit even af. Laat hem maar vast binnen. Jullie kunnen rond de eettafel gaan zitten. Hij lust vast wel wat.

MARY

Weet je het zeker? Hij is gewapend…

ELEONORE

Natuurlijk is hij dat! Hij heeft een lange reis gemaakt en met al die criminelen op de weg wil hij natuurlijk wel zekerheid dat hij ook weer thuiskomt.

MARY

Ok, ik laat hem binnen, als jij het wil…

EXT. VOORDEUR ELEONORE - NACHT

MARY

Jullie kunnen binnenkomen, kom maar mee. Eleonore komt er zo aan.

IMAGE: Mary houdt de deur open voor Muloc en Rose.

INT. HUIS VAN ELEONORE KEUKEN - NACHT

IMAGE: Mary gebaart dat Muloc kan gaan zitten. Rose ploft onelegant neer op een stoel en hijgt nog na. Het haardvuur brandt aantrekkelijk.

IMAGE: Eleonore komt de keuken binnen.

ELEONORE

Ha Muloc! Ik had wel kunnen weten dat jij het was, na al die jaren.

ROSE

Jij kent hem?

ELEONORE

Ja, vele jaren geleden ontving ik hem regelmatig hier. Muloc had altijd wel nieuws voor mij. Waarvoor ben jij dit keer gekomen, Muloc?

MULOC

Ik vrees dat deze keer de redenen om hier te komen ernstiger zijn dan ze gewoonlijk waren. Het spijt me dat ik niet eerder komen kon, ik had het druk. Er worden de laatste paar jaren vele brieven gestuurd naar afgelegen plekken. Toen ik hoorde dat er iemand naar Elazar moest heb ik die opdracht aangenomen.

ELEONORE

Wat is dan je boodschap?

MULOC

Hij is dringend. Ik heb hier de brief. Lees hem, dan praten we daarna verder. Maar stuur eerst je vriendinnen weg. Het spijt me, jongens, maar ik denk dat het het beste is als Eleonore eerst besluit hoe veel ze hiervan met jullie wil delen.

IMAGE: Rose en Mary staan op, een beetje boos, maar vooral in de war.

IMAGE: Muloc geeft de brief aan Eleonore, die hem behoedzaam aanpakt. Er staat in zilvergrijze letters op: Aan Vrouwe Eleonore, Elazar.

ELEONORE

Geen adres?

MULOC

Nee, de zender wil niet dat als hij onderschept wordt meteen duidelijk is waar je precies woont. Elazar is redelijk groot, dus ze zullen je niet meteen vinden.

ELEONORE

Vinden? Wie is 'ze'?

MULOC

Lees nou, dan vind je het antwoord op je vragen.

IMAGE: Eleonore leest de brief. Tijdens het lezen komt er een bezorgde uitdrukking op haar gezicht, tegen paniek aan.

IMAGE: De brief in Eleonores handen. Alles wazig behalve één woord: VLUCHT!

ELEONORE

Dus deze… Rowenia… wil hem?

MULOC

Niet alleen de ketting, ook jou. Ze ziet de macht in jou en wil die aanwenden voor haar plannen.

ELEONORE

Wat zijn die dan? Weten jullie dat?

MULOC

Wij Rijders zijn niet zomaar boodschappers. Wij brengen belangrijke boodschappen maar ook krijgen we alle informatie die er beschikbaar is. We spioneren bij de vijand, brengen valse boodschappen over, onderscheppen anderen. Ik beschik over informatie over de plannen van Rowena, ja.

ELEONORE

Maar die wil je niet aan mij vertellen?

MULOC

Ze zijn vrij geheim. Maar ik kan je dit vertellen: uiteindelijk plant ze om de wereld over te nemen en allen die haar ooit tegenwerkten tot slaaf te maken.

TEASING SHOTS: Duistere gestalten schieten heen en weer, kettingen en cellen flitsen langs elkaar heen.

ELEONORE

Ik snap het. Maar waarom denkt zij dat ik haar wil helpen?

MULOC

Rowena denkt dat alle mensen met iets van macht ook heerschappij willen over een rijk. En als ze dat eenmaal hebben nog weer meer. Zo zit jij niet in elkaar, maar dat weet zij niet.

ELEONORE

En wat moet ik nu dan doen? Muloc, ik ben bang.

MULOC

Wees het niet. Jij zou wel eens sterker kunnen blijken dan zij is.

ELEONORE

Maar ze heeft een groot leger, met gevaarlijke wezens, naar wat ik van jou hoor en hier lees.

MULOC

Dat kan ik niet ontkennen. Maar daarom moet je weg.

ELEONORE

Ze weet toch zeker niet dat ik hier ben? Hoe zou ze dat kunnen weten? Ik ken haar niet eens.

MULOC

Je kent haar wel. Weet je het niet meer? Ze heette toen anders, Lily, als ik me niet vergis.

ELEONORE

(Enorm verbaasd)

Lily?! Maar…

FLASHBACK: Een mooi meisje pest en slaat een kleine Eleonore. Dan spatten er groene flitsen en ligt Lily op de grond, dood.

MULOC

Ze was niet dood. Haar geest ging terug naar de rustplaats van haar geslacht. Ze is een vampier, of Akth, al was dat toen nog niet te zien. Als Akths een menselijk leven achter zich laten gaan ze terug naar de plek waar ze geboren werden. Daar kan hun geest weer aan kracht winnen en uiteindelijk weer een vaste vorm aannemen. Lily heeft ervoor gekozen een andere naam te nemen en de mensen te wreken die haar toen zo hebben tegengewerkt. Ze wil jou hebben alleen omdat je een kracht hebt die voor haar mysterieus is. Als je niet meewerkt doodt ze je. Zo simpel is het.

ELEONORE

Dan kan het niet lang meer duren voor haar mannen hier voor de deur staan.

MULOC

Inderdaad, daarom moet je weg.

ELEONORE

Hoe? Waarheen? En… alleen?

MULOC

Nou, als ik je een voorstel mag doen, zou ik Rose en Mary meenemen. Het zijn goede vriendinnen?

ELEONORE

Ja

MULOC

Nou, dan zou ik zeggen, loop naar de basis van de Rijders. Daar zul je wel een tijd veilig zijn totdat we besloten hebben wat we aan Rowena gaan zeggen.

ELEONORE

Gaat rijden niet sneller dan?

MULOC

Niet erg veel als je van de wegen af wilt blijven. En, Rowena heeft veel meer macht over dieren dan over mensen. Waarschijnlijk zou het paard op hol slaan en je naar haar toe brengen.

ELEONORE

En jouw paard dan?

MULOC

Het mijne heeft de zegen van Glarehawe, de elfenkoningin.

ELEONORE

Oh.

MULOC

Maar kom op, lopen is niet zo erg, en je bent veel minder zichtbaar. Loop naar de Grote Rots en voordat je daar aankomt ga je naar links. Dan kom je na een kilometer of zo bij een dorpje. Ik zal op je wachten aan de linkerkant van de stadsmuren, voor jou.

ELEONORE

Wanneer moet ik gaan?

MULOC

Nu! Je hebt geen tijd te verliezen. Rowena zou hier morgen al kunnen zijn.

ELEONORE

(Zelfverzekerder)

Ok. Ik ga pakken.

INT. HUIS VAN ELEONORE KEUKEN - NACHT

IMAGE: Eleonore staat op en loopt de kamer uit.

ELEONORE (o.s)

Mary? Rose? Pakken jullie ook je spullen in? We moeten weg voor een onbepaalde tijd!

INT. HUIS VAN ELEONORE HAL - NACHT

IMAGE: Mary komt een kamer uit lopen met een verbaasde uitdrukking op haar gezicht.

MARY

Weg? Waarom? Voor hoe lang dan?

ELEONORE

Ik weet het zelf ook nog niet. Waarschijnlijk wel langer dan een paar weken. Misschien voor altijd.

ROSE

Dan kunnen we toch gewoon alles op een kar laden?

ELEONORE

(Heel erg kortaf)

We gaan lopen. Naar de bergen en verder.

IMAGE: Rose en Mary kijken Eleonore ongelovig aan.

INT. HUIS VAN ELEONORE SLAAPKAMER - NACHT

IMAGE: Eleonore kijkt naar een rugtas en zucht. De rugtas ziet er vol en zwaar uit.

IMAGE: Rose en Mary komen de kamer binnen met hun tassen op hun rug.

ROSE

Gaan we nog? Je zei dat we op moesten schieten. En vertel je dan onderweg waar dit alles voor is?

ELEONORE

Misschien kunnen we het best nog even wat slaap in een echt bed pakken voordat we weg gaan…

ROSE

Goed idee. Ik ben doodop.

MARY

Jij bent altijd moe, slaapkop.

...

Maar wel een goed idee eigenlijk.

ELEONORE

We gaan weg samen met de zon.

MARY

Tot morgen!

ROSE

Truste, Eleonore!

IMAGE: Mary en Rose lopen weg.

The Friends Cinema


	3. Chapter 3

INT. KAMERS VAN ELEONORE EN VAN MARY EN ROSE - NACHT

IMAGE: Eleonore woelt in haar bed.

IMAGE: Mary en Rose liggen in een stapelbed heerlijk te slapen.

IMAGE: Hoefgetrappel, beeld van donkere paarden.

IMAGE: Eleonore schiet rechtop in bed. Ze staat op.

IMAGE: Eleonore komt de kamer van Mary en Rose binnen.

ELEONORE

Mary, Rose! We moeten gaan, nu. Ik voel de aanwezigheid van Rowena en haar legers.

IMAGE: Rose en Mary wrijven in hun ogen. Ze gaan rechtop zitten.

EXT. PLATTELAND VAN ELAZAR - ZONSOPGANG

IMAGE: E-M-R lopen over de velden van het platteland van Elazar. Ze hebben hun rugzakken op en wandelstokken in hun hand.

MARY

Vertel nu waarvoor we dit allemaal doen.

ROSE

Ja, ik ga niet zomaar voor een of andere onbenullige reden mijn bed verlaten.

MARY

Slaapkop!

ELEONORE

Ik kan jullie niet alles zeggen. Liever helemaal niets.

ROSE

(Verontwaardigd)

Ik ben niet opgestaan om een enorme reis te maken zonder dat in de reden weet!

ELEONORE

Stil maar. Ooit zal je alles te horen krijgen, denk ik. Ik weet zelf niet eens de hele geschiedenis. In ieder geval, het komt er op neer dat… jullie weten die ketting die ik ooit erfde van mijn oma, he?

MARY

Ja…

ELEONORE

Nou, er is een… vrouw, en zij wil hem hebben. En het liefst zag ze mij dood.

ROSE

Voor een kettinkje?

ELEONORE

Het is niet zo maar een ketting. Ik heb altijd al gevoeld dat hij speciale krachten heeft. Maar ik weet niet welke macht hij uit kan oefenen. Vaak heb ik er geprobeerd de kracht eruit te halen, nooit lukte het.

IMAGE: Eleonore in een donkere kamer, een licht schijnt op haar gezicht en ze murmelt woorden in een vreemde taal. De ketting ligt gedrapeerd over haar hand.

MARY

Oh…

ROSE

En daarom moeten we weg?

ELEONORE

Rowena heeft vele legers. Vraag niet verder, ik zeg niets meer!

MARY

Ik zal je overal volgen, waar je ook gaat, Eleonore. Ik hou van je.

IMAGE: Mary geeft Eleonore een knuffel. Rose doet ook mee.

ELEONORES POV: Het gezicht van Rose vlak voor de camera.

ROSE

(fluisterende V.O)

Ook ik zal achter je lopen, hoe ver en hoe zwaar de reis ook zal zijn.

CAMERA DRAAIT NAAR MARY EN ZIJ GLIMLACHT.

EINDE ELEONORES POV

ELEONORE

Ik zal dit nooit vergeten. Ik ben jullie nu al veel verschuldigd. Laten we gaan.

IMAGE: Eleonore loopt verder, ietsjes voor Mary en Rose uit, die naast haar lopen.

DRONE VIEW :-00000: E - M - R lopen door het veld. Ze lopen flink door.

EXT. BOS IN ELAZAR - DAG

IMAGE: Eleonore, Mary en Rose lopen door een bos. Vogels fluiten en Mary en Rose zingen een liedje, Eleonore loopt voor hen en glimlacht voorzichtig. Ze komen bij een open plek aan.

ELEONORE

Wat vinden jullie ervan om hier eventjes te stoppen en te rusten en te lunchen?

IMAGE: Ros ploft neer op de grond. Mary gooit haar tas af en gaat iets eleganter zitten.

ELEONORE

(lachend)

Dat zie ik als een 'ja' dan!

ROSE

Hoe ver hebben we gelopen denk je? Ik voel me echt alsof ik van de ene kant van Elazar naar de andere kant gelopen heb.

ELEONORE

Ik denk niet dat het zo ver was. Laten we kijken! Ik heb hier een kaart van Elazar en buurlanden.

IMAGE: Eleonore haalt een kaart uit haar tas en spreid die uit op de grond. Ze wijst een dorp aan.

ELEONORE

Dat is Baltean, wij komen hier vandaan.

IMAGE: Eleonore wijst een plek net buiten het dorp aan.

ELEONORE

Ik geloof dat we nu hier zijn dan.

IMAGE: Eleonore wijst een donkergroene plek aan.

MARY

Dat is denk ik zeven of acht kilometer.

ROSE

(Met volle mond)

Dat zou wel eens kunnen kloppen, ja.

IMAGE: Eleonore, Mary en Rose zitten te eten en het ziet er vrolijk uit.

IMAGE: Een gelaarsde voet stapt op een takje, dat doormidden breekt met een scherpe 'krak'.

IMAGE: E, M en R kijken geschrokken op.

MARY

Wat was dat?

ROSE

Waarschijnlijk een dier ofzo, doe niet zo zenuwachtig, joh.

ELEONORE

Ik ga toch even kijken.

IMAGE: Eleonore staat op en loopt naar de bomen toe.

IMAGE: Een glimp van een mantel en een laars, weg is de vreemde man.

ELEONORE

(twijfelend)

Ik zag niets, ik denk dat het inderdaad een dier was.

FALTHORN

Ik geloof niet dat ik een dier ben, maar misschien heb ik het mis?

IMAGE: E, M en R springen op.

ELEONORE

En wie ben jij dan wel, die ons bespied, afluistert, plannen maakt om ons gevangen te nemen misschien wel?

FALTHORN

(lachend)

Waarom ben jij zo achterdochtig, in je eigen land nog wel? Je bent toch niet voortvluchtig? Uitgemaakt voor heks of vampier ofzo, he?

ELEONORE

Nee, maar je hebt geen antwoord gegeven op mijn vraag.

FALTHORN

Ik ben Falthorn, zoon van Regzoran, koning van Ishaju.

MARY

Waar ligt dat? Ik heb daar nog nooit van gehoord.

FALTHORN

Het is een van de duizend landen in het zuiden.

ROSE

Wat?

FALTHORN

Ten zuiden van hier zijn er een heleboel kleine landjes, die naast het verbond van Elaraz nog een eigen samenwerking hebben. De koningen zijn goede vrienden en er heerst al vele jaren lang vrede. Deze landen heten de duizend landen van het zuiden.

IMAGE: Rose is net begonnen aan een broodje en neemt er een flinke hap van.

MARY

En jouw vader is de koning van een van die landen?

FALTHORN

(Heel erg geërgerd)

Ja, ik weet wel wat je denkt: "je ziet er niet uit als een prins." Nee, dat vinden genoeg mensen ja.

Mary

Zo bedoelde ik het niet! Het was meer…

IMAGE: Mary slaat haar ogen neer, gefrustreerd dat ze niet echt een goede indruk gemaakt had op Falthorn.

IMAGE: Doordat Mary haar ogen neerslaat ziet ze niet dat Falthorn naar haar kijkt met spijt in zijn ogen, misschien zelfs een beetje liefde. Eleonore, die achter hem zit, ziet het wel en kijkt hem aan.

ELEONORE

We weten nu wie je bent, maar wat doe je hier? Je komt uit een ver land.

FALTHORN

Ik reis veel en ver. Ik ben nu toevallig hier, morgen ben ik weer ergens anders. Ik lijk nergens ooit welkom te zijn.

IMAGE: Er valt een stilte, een beetje ongemakkelijk. Mary lijkt iets te willen zeggen, maar zucht dan.

ELEONORE

Maar waarom liet je je horen aan ons? Ik geloof niet dat je per ongeluk op dat takje stapte.

IMAGE: Falthorn glimlacht en draait zijn hoofd weg. Dan kijkt hij Eleonore aan.

FALTHORN

Je bent scherp, ik maakte inderdaad niet per ongeluk zo veel lawaai als een olifant. Ook niet helemaal expres, trouwens.

ELEONORE

Maar waarom dan? En hoe weet jij mijn naam?

FALTHORN

Waar gaan jullie heen?

MARY

Waarom zouden we dat aan jou vertellen? Voor alles wat wij weten ben jij een bandiet die zich voordoet als een vriend.

ELEONORE

Mary! Heb je zijn mantel gezien?

FALTHORN

Jij herkende het sluitstuk?

ELEONORE

Ik ken een anderen uit de orde.

IMAGE: Muloc trekt een mantel aan en sluit hem. Op de sluiting staat de afbeelding van een wolf.

IMAGE: Falthorn frummelt aan zijn sluiting met hetzelfde teken.

FALTHORN

Ben jij Eleonore?

ELEONORE

(Twijfelend)

Ja

FALTHORN

Dan ben jij deels de reden dat ik hier ben. De ketting.

MARY

Wat is er met de ketting?

FALTHORN

Rowena wil hem natuurlijk hebben, het is goed dat jullie weg zijn. Maar nog veel belangrijker is dat we hebben ontdekt waarom ze hem zo graag wil. Waarschijnlijk kon jij er nog niets mee?

ELEONORE

Ik heb het wel eens geprobeerd, maar ik heb er nooit de macht uit kunnen halen, hoewel ik wel zag dat er veel macht in ligt.

MARY

Hé, Rose, laten we alsjeblieft weggaan. Ik heb niet het gevoel dat het goed is als we nu alles horen. Volgens mij is er beter als Eleonore later alles zelf verteld aan ons.

IMAGE: Eleonore kijkt Mary dankbaar aan.

FALTHORN

Misschien is dat een idee ja, maar ik denk dat je ze ooit wel alles moet vertellen, Eleonore.

IMAGE: Rose en Mary staan op en lopen weg naar de rand van de open plek. Rose kijkt nog een keer over haar schouder.

ELEONORE

Jij hebt iets ontdekt over de ketting?

FALTHORN

Ik niet, een van onze spionnen in Manfir heeft het ontdekt. Manfir is de basis van Rowena , ze woont daar met haar belangrijkste dienaren en haar legers verzamelen zich voor de poorten van het onheilspellende, zwarte gebouw.

ELEONORE

Dus jullie hebben spionnen daar?

FALTHORN

Twee, maar we moeten heel voorzichtig zijn. Waarschijnlijk moeten ze binnenkort weg, de grond wordt hen heet onder de voeten.

ELEONORE

Wat voor boodschap breng je dan nu hier?

FALTHORN

Ik was niet altijd deel van hen en zal dat niet altijd blijven. Voor nu was het wel makkelijk om deze opdracht aan te nemen, omdat ik ook nog zelf een boodschap voor je heb.

De boodschap van de orde luidt zo: Ze hebben ontdekt waarom Rowena zo graag de ketting wil, en waarom jij er nog niets mee kon. Blijkbaar is het deel dat de macht eruit kan laten weg. Rowena is het op het spoor. Als de twee onderdelen samen komen wordt de ketting een levensgevaarlijk wapen. Andere leden van de orde zijn uitgestuurd met de opdracht dat deel te vinden voor Rowena dat doet.

IMAGE: Twee gemantelde figuren lopen een heuvel op.

IMAGE: Van de zijkant komt een enkel silhouet de heuvel op geslopen, kruisboog in zijn hand, zwaard aan zijn riem.

FALTHORN

Mijn eigen boodschap komt van mijn vader, Regzoran, koning van Ishaju. Hij ziet dat alle aandacht ernaar uit gaat eerder het onderdeel te vinden dan Rowena, maar dat niemand opmerkt dat we daar niets aan hebben als zij de ketting heeft. Ik heb de opdracht je te helpen de ketting uit de handen van Rowena te houden.

ELEONORE

Dit laatste moet ik overleggen met Rose en Mary. Heb je nog iets wat je wil zeggen voor zij er weer bij komen?

FALTHORN

Nee, alleen dit: maak je keuze goed. Ik zou je van nut kunnen zijn.

The Friends Cinema


End file.
